


Proof

by bubble26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble26/pseuds/bubble26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was going to regret letting Dean go to that car show. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

Sam stood leaning against a pillar for god knows how long watching his brother forning over cars. After finishing their most recent hunt they has decided in taking a bit of time off and enjoy some recreational actives, this was how Sam had found himself at a car show. Sam had to admit he did have an interest in cars however after hanging around for fours hours in a hot enclosed space filled with balding overweight men his interest had long since disappeared.

Last time he had seen Dean he had been chatting up one of the women that had been giving out flyers. They had gone off with her giggling and Dean giving him a wink. He took another sip of warm water from the bottle and sighed. He leant back further so that his head was leaning completely against the cool concrete of the pillar and sighed. Dean totally owed him.

All of a sudden a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his reprieve.

"Sam you so got to see this" Dean said excitedly looking like a five year old at Christmas.

Sam allowed himself to be led through the crowds, brushing against sweaty beer belly's as he did so.

Eventually the stopped in front of the sleek black car from the old bat man movies. If possible Dean's smile grew even bigger.

"So…." Dean said pointing at the car.

"Very nice" He said nodding not really understanding Deans excitement over it.

"Look" he said indicating the label next to it.

'1989 bat mobile

Driven by Micheal Keaton in batman(1989) and batman returns (1992)

Almost 20 feet in length, the bat mobile was driven by Micheal Keaton in the 1989 and 1992 movies was based upon a 1967 Chevy Impala found in a London Junyard.

"Told you that I was Batman" Dean said smugly.


End file.
